


sing with me (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter
Summary: why not fall for the vocally-talented stranger





	sing with me (markiplier x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my wattpad  
> orginally written 4/20/17

"Grande vanilla bean latte for (y/n)!"  
You walk towards the barista and pick up your drink before saying a polite 'thank you' and returning to your booth near the window. You've spent the last hour and a half in the same booth, staring out at the falling snow on the streets.

You lift the warm cup to your mouth and blow on it before drinking so you don't burn your tongue. You sip the hot coffee and sigh happily at the sweet taste. You decide that you've been in this coffee shop for too long. You stand up and stretch before grabbing your coffee and heading out of the shop into the bustling mall, full of rushed Christmas shoppers and young teens, hanging out with their friends for Christmas break.

You don't have any interest in shopping at the moment so you just head towards the mall's Entertainment Centre. You hum softly as you walk through the crowd. As you near the Centre you hear a piano playing. It sounds more and more beautiful as you come closer. When you finally arrive at the Centre you find that a well known piano player, Mr. Mark Fischbach, has been performing on the mall's grand piano. You don't recognize the song but you enjoy it just the same. You can't make out what he looks like so you move to a space in the front row, right in front of the pianist. You now can see him clearly and cannot help but be attracted to him. He wore a pale blue button down shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and some stylish brown combat boots much like the ones you're wearing now. His hair was cut shorter on the sides and longer on the top but the top was dyed a bright red. You watched the way his eyes moved across the keys following his hands as he plays. You can almost feel the passion radiating off of him as he glides effortlessly over the keys. He soon ends the song as people clap softly. He looks up from the piano and you can see his eyes for the first time. His almond eyes scan over the crowd and finally land on you. As your (e/c) eyes met his chocolate brown ones, he waves meekly at you. You return the wave, not breaking eye contact. He then looks away and begins to play again but this time a song you know.

"For the next performance I'm going to sing a duet with someone while my good friend, Jack, plays for us. Say hello Jack." He points to another handsome man beside him.

"Hi!" The Irishman waves a little to the crowd and the faces towards Mark. Their hair was kinda similar except Jack's hair is bright green on top.

Mark whispers something to Jack while laughing and then turns back to the crowd. "I need someone to sing with me.....do I have any volunteers?" He's voice was so deep and husky, but that the same time, it sounded gentle and soft.

Several people raise their hands, a couple girls scream for him to pick them, but he didn't pick one, not yet. He looks up at you with a sparkle in his eyes, you smile at him and he smiles back. Wow, his smile.....he's so handsome and intimidating. He suddenly stops playing. He stands up and steps down the steps quietly and makes his way towards you. Your heart rate picks up as he nears you. What is he doing? When he reaches you he takes your hand and pulls you out of your chair, causing you to stand up with him. You feel yourself blush at the attention that is being drawn to you.

"Hello." Jesus Christ, that voice. He looks down at your hands as he take them once again in his own.

"Hi." You can still feel a blush running around on your cheeks.

He gleams at you happily. "What's your name?"

"(Y/n)."

"That's a gorgeous name, (y/n), do you like to sing?" You realize what he's doing and that causes your heart to race even more.

You're not one to sing in public, you're very shy and quiet when it comes to doing things in front of others. The thought of singing a duet with the mysterious pianist makes you smile though. "Yes."

"Good, then you will sing with me." He pulls you behind him, up the steps, and over to the piano. You sit down nervously and start to twiddle with your bracelet. He then sits down beside you and waits for Jack to begin playing "Baby, It's Cold Outside." You love this song and thankfully know it by heart. He looks over at you and smiles before looking down at his lap. You can tell that he's nervous as well about singing with a stranger in the mall. You begin to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the song, engulfing yourself in the music. The man looks at you and mouths 'are you ready?' You nod your head yes before starting the lyrics.

You focus your eyes on him as you sing, forgetting that anybody was watching you. "I really can't stay."

"Baby, it's cold outside." He already sounds so into it.

"I got to go away." You begin to close your eyes as you sing, just singing as best you can.

"But Baby it's cold outside." He has the voice of an angel.

You begin to get more into the song as you sing. "This evening has been so very nice."

He takes your hand in his and slowly rubs it. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry,"

He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear, tickling you a bit. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Your heart skips a beat at the way he calls you beautiful. "My father will be pacing the floor,"

He leans in a bit and sings slightly deeper than before. "But listen to that fireplace roar."

"Oh, really, I'd better scurry..."

"Darling, please don't hurry."

"...well maybe just a half a drink more."

He smiles excitedly and locks eyes with you. "Put some records on while I pour."

"The neighbors might think."

"Baby it's bad out there" he begins to really put emotion into his face as you sings so you decide to play along.

This time you act surprised. "Say, what's in this drink?"

He shakes his head while chuckling. "No cabs to be had out there" 

You decide to sing a little bit louder this time. "I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlights." He leans in even further.

"-to break this spell!"

He touches your hair and trails his fingers down to the side of your face and doesn't move them. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell!"

"I gotta get home." You lean in as well, just to tease him, and then lean back again.

"Baby it's cold outside."

"Say, lend me your coat!"

"But, Honey, you'll freeze out there"

You shaking your head as you sing, "I gotta say, no, no, no"

He leans in closer and rests his forehead against yours. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He stands up while singing, and pulls you up as well. You continue singing although you're not sure what he's doing.

He pulls you in to him as his hand wraps around to the small of your back. He begins to sway to the music as he sings.

You smile excitedly. This man is a wonder. "This evening's been grand, but don't you see?"

"How could you do this thing to me?" He begins to move across the floor, dancing slowly with you, spinning you around and around before gently pulling you back in. You place your hand on his chest as you sing the next line. "I really can't stay....."

He gently spins you out and back in before resting his chin on your head. You both can feel the heat radiating off of each other. "Oh, but Baby, it's cold out..."

You lock eyes with him, not wanting to song to end. "But Baby, it's cold......"

You lean in closer to him, "Baby it's cold......."

He cups your face with his hands, locking eye contact wit you, you both lean in until only a couple inches remain between you. You both sing the last line together, "Baby, it's cold outside!" 

As soon as you finish the line he leans in, capturing your lips passionately. You immediately kiss him back as you slide your hands around the back of his neck. You didn't care about the cheers of the crowd around you, and neither did Mark, all you cared about was the man in front of you. "So, (y/n), would you like to get coffee later?"

You can't help but smile at him. "Coffee sounds wonderful."

You both smile widely before turning to the crowd while hand in hand and giving a little bow.

"-HEY!!"

You both turn around and see Jack running toward you.

"I performed too!!!" He bows dramatically and waves at the crowd while smiling.

You try not laugh but end up laughing anyways, Jack seemed to be very funny and a great guy.

You're glad you decided to go to the mall today, because if you hadn't, you might not have ever met this two guys.

I'll never forget this day.


End file.
